Normal
by mariko05
Summary: I don't really know where I'm going with this, but it's definitely Lamb/Veronica...
1. Lamb's Revelation

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing about _Veronica Mars_, except what occurs in my own imagination.

**Note**: The song is called "Kiwi" by Maroon 5.

**Pairing**: Lamb/Veronica...of course!

Normal

**Chapter One: Lamb's Revelation**

"You need to stop doing that," Lamb tells Veronica. If he can convince himself that he doesn't want Veronica, he'll be morally in the right, and that's all that matters. But, she doesn't seem to want to make it easy for him.

"Doing what?" she asks him innocently.

"What you're doing," he tells her, as she slides her hand down his uniform, unbuttoning his shirt, her hand sliding down his chest.

"Veronica," he groans, aroused. "Stop it."

"Deputy, you aren't very convincing," she whispers seductively. He can still feel her warm hand caressing him, although now she has begun to enter dangerous territory. Her hand slips down, beneath his pants.

"Oh, God," he groans. "Faster," he demands, changing tactics.

Veronica comments, seconds later, sneering, "That was easy. You're hard." Still rubbing him, she places wet kisses down his neck, an almost humming noise escaping her lips. He can feel the vibrations against his skin.

"Veronica!" he cries, just before she feels the wet product of his climax slide into her hand. She makes a face of disgust, removing her hand from his pants.

"Do you have a tissue?"

Lamb hands her the box, wordlessly.

"Thanks."

She dumps the used tissues into his waste paper basket, straddles him, and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Deputy," she smiles. Her only genuine smile, since that started happening months ago.

He lets her take the lead, not wanting his desire to seem like sexual harassment or desperation.

"Kiss me." He complies, unable to resist.

He leans forward, foreheads touching, staring at each other seemingly intimate. As he feels his lips touch hers, they're mouths still open...But this image is starting to fade...he hears...

_You're such a flirt, I know you hurt_

_And so do I, I empathize_

_I see you out, you never cared_

_A conversation we have never shared_

_But its so strange, its something new_

_Amazing feeling that I have for you_

_I close my eyes when I'm alone_

_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan..._

_**Don't stop it before it begins**_


	2. The Truth Reveals Itself

Normal

**Chapter Two: The Truth Reveals Itself**

Veronica whips around when she felt the tight grip around her wrist.

"Let me go," she orders Lamb.

"Stop wiggling, or I'll put you in jail for resisting arrest."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Veronica taunts.

"Yeah," Lamb admits, "I'd love that."

***

"You can't do this!" Veronica shouts as she holds onto the bars, willing Lamb to turn around.

"Yes, I can," he waves his arm in the air, casually, walking out the door.

**A few hours later...**

Lamb walked in with a few of his deputies, and threw the scrawniest of the men from a drug bust in with Veronica.

"Why am I here?" she begs of Lamb.

"Why are you here?" Lamb repeats the question sarcastically. "Well, maybe its because you were drinking underage at a Pi Sig party."

Veronica rolls her eyes at him. "There were at least fifty other people, who were also drinking underage. Don't use me as an example."

This time Lamb raises his eyebrow. "You want to know the real reason?" he asks her, whispers really, up close to the bars. "Its because you piss me off!"

"That's not an explanation! You can't hold me here!" she yells passionately.

"Oh, yes, I can. Up to twenty-four hours until I have to either charge or release you." He smiles wickedly, and walks out...again.

"I hate you!" she screams at his back. Totally unlike the cool and collected Veronica.

Seconds after Lamb sauntered out, the men started to gang up on her.

"Hey, pretty lady," they sneered. "Come to papa."

Veronica wrinkles her noise. "You disgust me," she spat.

"Come on, baby. You know you'll like it," the scrawny guy says as he wraps his arms around her from behind and thrusts his pelvis near her. Veronica made a gagging sound with her throat that pissed the guy off.

"Hey, you stupid cunt!"

Veronica, elbowing him in the gut, whirls around.

"Whoa!" the other guys laugh from their cells.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you. You're just lucky that Mr. Sparky isn't with me; otherwise, you'd get a taste of just how much that comment pissed me off."

"Oooooh, I'm scared," the guy mocks.

"You should be," Veronica threatens. "Because when I come after you, I'll come after all of you." She waves her hand around the entire room.

The guy grabbed her arm, and threw her on the floor. Veronica didn't get up. She lay curled up in a tiny ball and silently cried into her hands. He kicked her.

"Get up, you stupid bitch."

Lamb, having heard the commotion entered the room. "What the hell is going on?" he asks, completely oblivious to Veronica sprawled on the floor. The guys point to her cell.

He bends down. "Veronica?" he asks soothingly.

When she doesn't answer, he opens the door. The guy didn't think his motive through, because Lamb stood a good five inches taller, and sixty pounds heavier, made of muscle.

"The bitch knows she wants me," the guy states in way of explanation.

Lamb, overwhelmed with his concern for Veronica, punched the guy without thinking. He scoops Veronica into his arms, and locks the door behind him.

"Police brutality!" shouts the guy.

"So sue me," Lamb bantered back. "We'll see how far you get in a court of law."

***

Veronica buried her face into his chest. She breathed in the scent of Lemon Zest soap and coffee. Inga looks at him questioningly, and he waves her off. "It's fine," he mouths to her.

Veronica only looks up once she hears him close his office door and sits down.

"Lamb," she whimpers. "why are you being so nice to me?"

"Don't ruin this moment by talking," he tells her. He places his hand on the back of her head, gently pressing it back down towards his chest.

This is an awkward moment for Veronica, since she actually feels safe in his arms for once. He kisses the top of her forehead before she falls asleep.


End file.
